


Adamo's Observation Log

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: Eastern Observation Log, Gen, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Despite his mission, the wonders of the world keep overwhelming a curious Adamo's mind. A parody of Eastern Observation Log by Kotsuban.





	

The Angels in Heaven have online blogs,  
And down on Earth, Force runs about,  
So why do Humans choose to live mundane lives,  
Ignoring the fascinating things around them?

In these endless cities,  
There are thousands of people I don’t know  
If I were to gain a personality someday,  
I wonder who I would be?  
I can’t forget the reason I still search  
Or ignore my curiosity,  
But every time I wander about,  
Everything else just overwhelms my mind!  
Now, now, I’m heading out from  
Heaven to the rest of the world  
To places, to places I don’t know about  
To find someone I’ve never met

I dream of discovery ahead,  
Beyond the freezing oceans  
As I keep on searching  
For a man that haunts my shared dreams  
Since this wondrous world   
Stretches on endlessly,  
Then my legs  
Will endlessly  
Carry me through it all  
I still can’t forget  
The reason I search on,  
But every time I wander about,  
Everything else just overwhelms my mind!  
Now, now, I’m going to keep going  
From here to the rest of the world  
To places, to places beyond which lie discoveries  
That I’ve never heard of  
Now, if my, if my search ends someday,  
I’d like to keep traveling through this marvelous world  
And someday, someday,  
When I meet Force,  
I’d like to hear his  
Tale of the past


End file.
